Computer Troubles
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: I had decided since my gamkar smut fic was such a hit with you guys that id write another smut. so here is some solkat for my otp loving readers out there.


There he was, right in front of you and looking into your eyes with his heterochromatic gaze. His eyes showed that he was in fact a psionic. It wasn't to hard to tell now anyway, considering he had you bound there and pressed against the edge of your desk. You had to admit you loved this asshole, the way you two would fight but would make up. The way he seemingly would not give a single shit about you then if you were even the slightest bit hurt he would rush to help. It all made you feel wanted in all the ways you wanted to be. You're snapped from your thoughts as a forked tongue is dragged cross the most sensitive spot on your neck, causing you to shudder and gasp softly. He smirks on your skin as you feel your face flood with heat. He knew you all to well, he had learned through years of just even being friends with those instances on movie night where he got just the slightest bit to close, when his breathing got the slightest to close to your neck. He bites down lightly on the spot and you swallow back a whimper. God your head was already spinning at the small tingling feel of psinonic energy dancing across your lower back. He places his hands on your hips, slipping them up the hem of your baggy pull over.

"mmm…. Kk I can never get over jutht how thenthitive you are…" he lips out heavily against your neck. You growl and glare at him, him just biting down hard on that spot causing your held back moan to bubble out through your throat. You squirm a bit as he rubs his thumb over your grub scars, him slowly tugging your shirt up. He runs his tongue down from your neck to your mid stomach, kissing above your pants line before running his tongue back up and resting his lips on your stomach.

" what are you d-aaahhHHaha!" you start laughing, Sollux blowing a raspberry onto your stomach. He chuckles before licking and suckling a spot on your hip bone, you gasping and biting your lip in return. He was slowly working your pants and boxers down, nipping and suckling that spot and leaving a nice dark mark. You tip your head back and don't give him the satisfaction of seeing your face contorted in ways that were supposed to hide your pleasure. He licks down over your bone bulge, gazing over your seed flap. You can feel your breath catch in your throat and let out a small muffled noise. He smirks at the noise, coming up and kissing you, nipping and suckling at your bottom lip as if to ask for an entrance. You part your lips with a small gasp, feeling him slip a finger into your nook. You let out a small moan, his split tongue teasing yours. You whimper as he curls his finger before pulling it out and picking you up, setting you on the desk, your legs spread and held in place by his psionics. He smirks and nips up your neck, biting that spot again that made you shiver and muffle a mewl. He leans near your ear and whispers softly to you.

"Don't bother muffling it kk… I wanna hear it… I'm going to make you fucking thcream whether you like it or not" he nips your ear lobe and you bite your lip harder. He smirks, your bulge unsheathing partially telling him his dirty talk and actions were turning you on beyond your control. You let out a small growl at his smirk that he bears, leaning close and looking you in the eyes.

"Aw karkitty gotta growl~" he chuckles slightly, nipping your bottom lip. You felt completely helpless like this. Legs spread and arms tied by a seemingly invisible force. Your growling is cut short soon, however, interrupted by a small harsh gasp being dragged from the bag of your throat as he inserts two fingers into your nook, curling them hard into a bed of nerves. You arch your hips forward and moan softly, tipping your head back again. He suckles at your neck again, spreading his fingers, causing you to squirm at the slight pain. You hear the shuffling fabric, and a small shuffling noise as his pants hit the floor. You feel your face flush bright a this, squirming and arching a bit as he enters a third finger, curling them again. You moan aloud at this, the pain mixing with a searing pleasure, your bulge had unsheathed fully by now.

"Damn you're pretty fucking tight there…" he practically pants this. You could tell he was starting just to get as flustered as you were by the way a mustard color painted his cheeks and his lisp was heavier then he normally allowed it to be.

"Well I'm fucking tiny shit sponge" you manage out through your small pants and whimpers. Your nook was fucking throbbing at all of his small curls and thrusts of his fingers. Soon his fingers are removed, causing you to squirm and whine softly at the lack of stimulation. He smirks slightly, one of his bulge curling up to brush at the entrance of your nook. You squirm slightly at the feeling as he bites back a groan. Soon thought with a hard thrust, his bulge is buried in the fold of your nook. You let out a small squeal at the sudden stretching it took to accommodate the length of the wriggling appendage. You feel your body tense, him groaning softly and biting his lip, his hands holding your hips and rocking forward gently. He leans in and nips at your neck and suckles. You feel the psionics holding your legs lessen before disappearing, you wrapping them around his waist to pull him closer. He pants against the skin of your neck and mover a bit harder, his other bulge curling around yours. You let out a louder moan and pant softly, arching your hips and tipping your head back.

" ohh thit kk… holy thit your.. f-fuhck" he groans softly and shudders, delivering a harder thrust, interrupting the pace and pattern he had managed to up hold. You let out a small keen at this. No, shit you didn't… shit you didn't just keen. God you sounded desperate when you did that, and that is not what you wanted to sound like at all. He smirks softly and continues thrusting at that pace, causing you to squirm and buck into his thrusts.

"a-ath I wath thaying.." he pants out, rolling his hips harder "you're really fucking..warm…and..nngh… oh tho fucking tight…" he pulls back a bit, his bulge sliding out a bit more. You whine loudly at this in protest, rolling your hips foreward and clenching up a bit. He bites his lip, feeling his other bulge sliding from yours.

"d-don't stop! Please!" you practically yell this at him, him just smirking before thrusting foreword hard again. His bulge felt way larger then at first, before you realize that his other bulge hadn't wrapped round yours but in fact was around its mustard colored twin. You tear up a bit at the searing pain it caused to be stretched like this. He pants, staying still for a few minutes so you can become used to the size before rocking his hips gently.

"thorry…if I'm..hurting y-you…" he pants out before bucking forward, causing you to let out a louder moan at this, him simply smirking softly before groaning himself s you clench a bit. He develops a small, rougher rhythm at a faster pace then before.

"s-sollux you're go-nngghhh…" you keen loudly and arch, feeling a hot wave of pleasure hit you at one of his thrusts. Again with the keening, god dammit sollux is smirking again at you and is he… laughing? oh he's gonna fucking pay for that. You clench up again, causing a loud moan to be pulled out of him, you smirking softly and rolling your hips. He growls and bucks forward again, making you yelp.

"y-you're going to split me in half you nook stain!" you whine practically, trying to actually growl but failing at the feeling.

"Your dethk ith gonna…have a nook stain by the..end of th-this" he pants out and groan again, bucking harder. You roll into his thrusts, crying out his name again. You pull him closer with your legs, his claws in your hips by now.

"You look tho… god damn… cute…and...hot like thith…" he pants out, rolling his hips slowly before bucking in hard again, biting your neck. You practically scream out his name, feeling yourself go almost dizzy. You bearly hear him chuckle as your red genetic material spilled over your stomach and onto your desk, or him groan as your nook clenching around his dual bulges brought him to his edge as he filled you to the brim and then some with his ochre material in suit. You both were panting, you looking him in the eyes and pressing a kiss to his lips, resting your forehead on his and purring. He can't help but smile softly, his bulges sheathing, yours not to soon after. He picks you up, carrying you to your recupracoon, setting you in it, him squeezing in, pulling you on his lap and nuzzling your neck.

'thleep now kk…" you didn't even need him to tell you to, because you already felt your world fade to black as you relaxed against him fast asleep. And to think, this had all started with you calling him to help you with your husktop that was glitching out and freezing up. Oh well, this was better then a glitchy husktop needing repairs anyway.


End file.
